wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasreha Halivine
| caption = High Inquisitor of the Shadows of Lordaeron | title = High Inquisitor Head of the Halivine Estate | race = Blood Elf (Undead) | gender = Female | age = 64 | height = 1.57 m / 5'2" | weight = 105 lbs | birthplace = Silvermoon City, Quel'Thalas | residence = Dawnreaver Estate, Ghostlands; Halivine Estate, Eversong | guild = Shadows of LordaeronWyrmrest Accord Jasreha - WoW Armory | alignment = Chaotic Neutral | faction = Horde | class = Death Knight }} Jasreha Halivine is a Sin'dorei death knight who serves as the High Inquisitor of the Shadows of Lordaeron. Biography Early Life Jasreha Halivine was born to Avana and Vladomis Sunheart in Quel'thalas. Supposedly the product of an affair, she and her two brothers, Aideyn and Evryn, were immediately handed off to orphanage staff - it is unknown if her parents had a hand in even naming the three. Throughout her childhood, she openly resented the pair, despite having no idea of their identity - the only solidified relationship she maintained with anyone close to her mother was her relationship with her mentor among the Farstriders, Tholasin Sunblade. Marriages and Controversy Adult Life & Death Military Career Outland Serving as a Farstrider under Ranger-Captain Tholasin Sunblade, Jasreha was ordered to remain in Silvermoon for the early months of the campaign to Outland, much to her general displeasure. However, following Kael'thas's betrayal, Ranger-Captain Sunblade reluctantly allowed his prized apprentice to accompany him back to Falcon Watch in Hellfire Peninsula. There, she was relegated to many support roles, primarily in the battles at the base of the Black Temple, as well as in small skirmishes - most of which were spent fighting at Sunblade's side, out of his concern for her safety. Outside of combat roles, she served primarily as a scout, admittedly for Tholasin's own interests (particularly on Sunfury movements and their higher-ranking officers). Northrend Jasreha did not serve in any of the campaigns in Northrend, instead settling into a domestic life with her partner, Raelan Duskfire. This lull in her service would continue well into the following years as she followed him on his archaeological studies - the last of which being a troll dig in Stranglethorn. Having unearthed several cursed artifacts (one of which having nearly killed Jasreha), Raelan declared the dig a failure - and Jasreha distanced herself from Raelan out of fear of the artifacts he interacted with. Returning to the Farstriders, she served in Quel'thalas until her pregnancy rendered her unable to complete her duties. She would not return to military service until her presence was requested by Betaria "Bebe" Valasar in the Hillsbrad Coalition, mere months before the Draenor campaign. Draenor During the campaign on Draenor, Jasreha served mainly in support roles, specifically traveling with the Hillsbrad Coalition protecting supply caravans to and from bases of operation. During one of these supply runs, the caravan the Coalition was escorting was attacked by pale orcs. During this encounter, Jasreha lost both her left arm and right ear. She traveled with them nonetheless to the staging grounds of the Horde's assault on the Blackrock Foundry, where she was met by her brothers as well as her husband. She was discharged from her duties and returned to present-era Azeroth. Following their respective deployments to Draenor, Jasreha and Zurilod spent several weeks in Mulgore - it was during this trip that Jasreha was infected by the blight used to temper weapons in Zurilod's forge. She died within days, and was buried in the Ghostlands, close to their former home. The Broken Isles Raised by a rogue necromancer, Jasreha was set loose upon her former married family, killing Corthan Tayalil (though she left his new wife alive, albeit terrified). Returning to the Ghostlands, only partially in control of her own free will, she intended to check in on her youngest son. When Zurilod pursued her, she turned on him, and he was forced to kill her once again. Knowing that Aideyn had seen his formerly-deceased mother, Zurilod opted to take Jasreha to the Ebon Blade, where she was raised as a death knight, only months before the assault upon the Broken Shore began. She was assigned, with her husband, to act as a spy within the Shadows of Lordaeron. However, the mounting pressure proved too much for the newly-raised death knight; several months into their assignment, she revealed their deception to Slade Killingfield. She would spend the next eight months under the guard of, and as a lab rat to, the Shadows' Research and Development team. With her will broken and her loyalty assured, Jasreha was eventually allowed her freedom - and the safety of her living family - in exchange for her service to the Shadows and to the Forsaken. Still shaken by her own experience, as well as the death of her husband, she agreed. She would spend the rest of the campaign on the Broken Isles furthering the interests of the Forsaken and the Horde. Battle for Azeroth Following her service on the Broken Isles, Jasreha was delighted to find the Shadows focusing on domestic assignments; however, she was unexpectedly thrust into the role of High Inquisitor upon the deaths of Archon Cailias Alveras and Warden Zheco Nol. Overwhelmed by both her new position and her new duties among the Shadows (now far more permanent than she had previously intended), she withdrew the focus of the Inquisitors to more domestic tasks - primarily retrieving information on Alliance movements from prisoners, and the like. Additionally, she turned their focus to an assignment the Archon, too, would have approved - the acquisition of a powerful lich's phylactery. Admittedly, this task was for her own ends - with the phylactery in her possession, she made a bargain with the lich, having her husband raised once more. This did not end in her favor, following Zurilod's introduction to her new title and responsibilities. Upon his rejection, Jasreha threw herself wholeheartedly into her work with the Shadows, leading the Inquisitors in uncovering any information available on Alliance movements and plans. Notable Family Physical appearance Remarkable only in her height and lack of signature long ears, Jasreha could almost pass for a human female, were it not for her smooth, native Thalassian. In all but her few shocking attributes, she is, by most accounts, an incredibly average Sin'dorei female. Standing at 5'2" on her best day (aided by heels or boots that seem a tad too tall to be particularly practical), Jasreha makes up for her unassuming stature with enough spikes, scowls, and heavy armor to make the fiercest Orgrimmar grunt jealous. Missing one eye and sporting two enchanted prosthetic arms made of metals mined in Draenor, she truly is a sight to behold when fully armored. Unarmored, the young woman is far, far less imposing - and almost laughably small. Scantly endowed and slim, she may even, by passers-by, be mistaken for a girl far younger than her already juvenile 64 years. Favoring light, airy, loose-fitting garments, she manages to channel the airs of a particularly corporeal banshee, complete with the sharpened Saronite talons that tip her metal fingers, and the silver that tips her long black hair. Up close, her young age is particularly obvious - while scars mar her face, it is still youthful and, despite her undeath, surprisingly bright. Her remaining eye is wide and doe-like, framed with long lashes and lined in pitch black. Soft, pouting lips are painted a dark red, practically black. Armor To be added... Weapons To be added... Augmentations To be added... Personality and traits Jasreha is, in a word, wary - wary of people, of her surroundings, and of most everything. She covers this with sarcasm and wit, a dangerous smile, and sickly sweet humor. To those she trusts, she is a fiercely loyal protector - not unlike the wolves she's trained to fight at her side. It takes much to fluster her - and even more to draw her into conflict. Truly neutral, she fights only for the interests of her husband and young son. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Blood Elf Category:Death Knight Category:Horde